<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it always started off slow by gahmicrumbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115801">it always started off slow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahmicrumbs/pseuds/gahmicrumbs'>gahmicrumbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Dildos, F/F, Gags, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahmicrumbs/pseuds/gahmicrumbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it always started off slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It always started off slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Gahyeon was trying not to think about it did not change each time she was in this position</span>
  <span>—how her arms were going to hurt later, or the fact that she was going to get red welts on her wrists from struggling. She also wondered how pathetic she looked right now—in a chair with her hands tied behind her—on top of being naked, blindfolded, and gagged. All she was trying to do, was breathe… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… brea—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She tensed and pulled against the restraints, just a little, before she caught her breath again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe. Remember to breathe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shifted, slightly, but that was enough. The hands touching her stopped their work and her body sagged from the lack of tension. She breathed a little easier and she could hear her heart pumping in her ear again. A while passed, but she didn’t hear anything. Her body tensed in anticipation of what was going to happen, and she reminded herself to breathe again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe out… breathe in… breathe out… in… out… in… out… in… ou—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat, because something was teasing the entrance of her core. She tried to get her rhythm back, but the object began to push, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> deeper. She was screaming for the tension to be released, and all she could think was how she wanted the dildo to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It doesn’t matter how it got in, it just had</span>
  <em>
    <span>…to be…in—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk tsk tsk…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold hand pushed her bucking hips down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is getting impatient…that’s not nice…” the warm breath whispered in her ear. Gahyeon shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to form the words in her mouth, but the gag was in her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to say, my love? You want to stop now? Oh, what a pity. I thought we were just starting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dildo left and Gahyeon struggled against the restraints, still trying to form words with her mouth. She heard the toy being put away and footsteps moving further. It stopped, a little short of the door, as light from beyond the door spilled into the room. A shift of legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second. How rude of me. How can I just walk out of this room and leave you hanging like this? I’m so sorry.” The door closed, the footsteps came closer. “Here, at least let me leave this behind for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dark recesses of Gahyeon’s brain, a bright white spark flooded her mind. There was a dam in her throat, choking her breath as she pulled the restraints and her body arched off the chair. The dildo parted her lips easily, slipping in, nestling deep. She tried to part her legs, just so she can ease the tension in her stomach, but her legs were promptly brought together, bound by her thighs and ankles. Gahyeon stiffened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> it felt bigger than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sound, foreign to Gahyeon, as her legs were lifted and the dildo shoved further into her. When she was set down again did she realize it was coming from her own mouth. She squeezed. The toy sat perfectly in her pussy, silicone against bone, grinding </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as her feet were secured to the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play a little game shall we? Maybe this will teach you to be a little more patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps moved away, and the door slammed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dark, Gahyeon wiggled, trying to get some sort of relief from the tension slowly building in her core. She just needed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just a little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just a little. Tears began to stream down her face as she let out a frustrated scream. She could feel her wetness on her thighs, begging for </span>
  <em>
    <span>a release.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then, her worst nightmare came true—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It buzzed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>